Un paso más
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Lo que pasaba por la mente de Rodolphus Lestrange a la hora de tomar la Marca Tenebrosa. Este fic participa del Reto "La decisión de un Mortífago" del Foro "Club Slytherin Semper Perversis".


**Un paso más **

**_Por Nochedeinvierno13_ **

**Summary:** El mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "La decisión de un Mortífago" del Foro "Club Slytherin Semper Perversis"._

* * *

Rodolphus observaba la noche a través del enorme ventanal frontal de la mansión Lestrange.

El cielo estaba oscuro y las estrellas brillan como nada más que pequeños puntos plateados en la lejanía.

Aguardaba expectante en la sala de la casa, se había vestido con una túnica negra que le cubre desde el cuello hasta los pies. Se imaginaba que los presentes estarán a juego con él o él a juego de los presentes. Apenas se podía ver un par de lustrosos zapatos sobre saliendo por abajo de la larga túnica.

De repente el silencio sepulcral de la noche, se rompió y dos figuras igualmente negras se aparecieron en los patios delanteros de la mansión Lestrange.

Rodolphus no necesitaba verle los rostros para saber quienes se trata.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Lestrange? —preguntó el primer mortífago.

El muchacho no contesta. No es necesario hacerlo.

—Espero que no se desmaye como el anterior al recibir la marca. —comentó la segunda figura.

—Escuche que el Señor Tenebroso lo mató por insultarlo con su debilidad.

Los dos mayores lo guiaron hacía un rumbo desconocido en medio de la noche.

* * *

La primera vez que Rodolphus escuchó el nombre Lord Voldemort fue de la propia boca de su padre.

Él fue uno de los primeros seguidores del Señor Tenebroso y uno de los que se mantenían fieles aún con el pasar de los años. Y como no escuchar su nombre cuando era él quien estaba ofreciéndole a los magos sangres puras tener lo que siempre desearon. Una sociedad libre de sangre sucias, libre de muggles, libre de traidores a la sangre.

—Gloria. —dijo su padre, el Señor Lestrange. —Eso es lo que nos traerá Lord Voldemort. La gloria que se nos ha arrebatado a las familias más antiguas y puras del mundo mágico. Han dejado que nuestro mundo se contamine de la escoria. Ya es hora de hacer una limpieza a fondo.

Desde que Rodolphus tenía memoria, había crecido con los ideales de la sangre presentes a cada momento. Y él los convirtió en su fe y religión.

* * *

Se aparecieron frente a unos grandes portones de hierro forjado.

Rodolphus sintió una suave brisa de aire soplando sobre su rostro y meciendo sus cabellos. Los dos mortífagos le apresuraron para que los siguiera hasta el interior de la casa.

Lo único que pudo registrar de la casa fue que los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos y las paredes desteñidas.

— ¿Sabes por qué es aquí? —pregunta el primero y Rodolphus no le quita la mirada de encima.

—El Señor Tenebroso no quiere que ningún auror se entrometa, no cuando lo mejor esta a punto de venir. —responde el segundo con tono fanfarrón.

—Es una casa muggle abandonada. Nadie notará ninguna diferencia.

Rodolphus quiere creer que no notará la diferencia a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Hacía pocos meses se enteraba de que Bellatrix Black tomó la Marca Tenebrosa.

Bellatrix se apareció en las puertas de la mansión Lestrange con una expresión segura y altanera, como la que llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Parecía que el antebrazo no le dolía o al menos lo disimulaba muy bien.

— ¿Y? —le preguntó Rodolphus. Ya conocía la respuesta.

Bellatrix se levantó la manga izquierda del vestido negro como el mismo carbón, revelando la calavera negra escupiendo la serpiente por la boca e interrumpiendo la blanca piel de su antebrazo.

—El Señor Tenebroso podría enseñarte tantas cosas, Rodolphus. Él tiene en sus manos el cambio que tanto necesitamos, los que nos merecemos por derecho... Lo único que nosotros tenemos que hacer es ayudarlo. Colaborar con su causa. Ser sus más fieles servidores.

Cada palabra de Bellatrix iba acompañada de tanta vehemencia que casi le impresionó.

Pero Rodolphus Lestrange no era la clase de muchacho que se dejaba llevar por las impresiones.

— ¿Acaso no lo ves, Rodolphus? —le susurro al oído Bellatrix con un tono de voz meloso. —Consagrar los ideales en que creemos, limpiar el mundo mágico de los impuros. Todo esta allí, a solo un palmo de distancia, esta a tu alcance. Lo único que tienes que hacer es estirar la mano.

Rodolphus estiró su mano.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por el interminable corredor, sumido totalmente en las penumbras, Rodolphus tenía solamente un pensamiento en la mente:

_"Estirar la mano y alcanzar la gloria." _

* * *

Las palabras de Bellatrix quedaron repitiéndose en su cabeza como una grabadora que se rompió, durante los siguientes días.

Rodolphus estaba sentado cómodamente en el amplio sofá de la biblioteca de la mansión Lestrange y le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez. Se permitió cerrar los ojos e imaginarse el mundo perfecto de sangres puras.

Un mundo donde no estuvieran obligados a ver como los muggles visitan libremente el Callejón Diagon, llevando a sus hijos a hacer las compras para Hogwarts y sus hijos tan impuros como tanto las calles del mundo mágico como el mejor colegio de magia, poblando sus pasillos de la más baja escoria de la sociedad.

Un mundo donde tantos los impuros como sus padres muggles fueran marginados al mundo al que pertenecen: al mundo muggle, muy lejos del mágico.

Llevar los ideales de la sangre que han regido a varias familias desde los tiempos más memorables. Colocar a las familias tradicionales en la cima de la pirámide. Rodolphus podía contribuir en ese cambio.

Podría unirse al Señor Tenebroso, formar parte de sus filas, luchar por expulsar a los intrusos de su mundo. Conseguir la gloria.

El orgullo de su padre.

La admiración de Bellatrix quien se ha transformado en su prometida.

Todo se veía tan simple.

* * *

El primero de los mortífagos abrió la puerta que estaba ante ellos.

Naturalmente el segundo lo siguió y Rodolphus también. La sala no estaba más iluminada que el pasillo.

Solamente estaban encendidos dos candelabros, uno a cada punta de la sala. Una mesa con forma de rectángulo, coronaba el centro. Rodolphus no quería que se notara su nerviosismo. Tampoco lo estaba. Observó hacía el frente y no se sorprendió de que su padre estuviera allí en persona para observar con sus propios ojos como su hijo tomaba la Marca Tenebrosa, convirtiéndose en un nuevo vasallo de Lord Voldemort, un vasallo fiel como lo era él.

Junto a su padre se encontraban más figuras, la mayoría tenían la misma altura y todas iban vestidas de negro. Sintió un escalofrío lamiéndole la espina dorsal. Una serpiente se arrastro a su lado. El Señor Tenebroso había llegado.

* * *

— ¿Sé siente dolor? —le preguntó Rodolphus a Bellatrix, la siguiente vez que se encontraron.

Bellatrix aparto uno de sus rizos salvajes con un resoplido.

—No piensas en el dolor cuando sabes todo lo que viene detrás. —dijo Bellatrix segura de sus palabras.

Bellatrix tenía la manga del vestido levantada y podía ver al menos la mitad de la Marca Tenebrosa.

Rodolphus se vio tentado a repasar el pequeño relieve con sus dedos. Las yemas rozaron apenas el inicio de la marca, justo donde se abría la boca de la serpiente y pudo jurar que Bellatrix se sobre salto.

Ella no le dijo nada.

Así que Rodolphus supuso que podía continuar con su recorrido. Siguió los contornos de la serpiente. Ya podía imaginarse cuando él tuviera su propia Marca Tenebrosa, cuando el Señor Tenebroso lo iniciará en sus filas de mortífagos. Su piel luciría igual a la de Bellatrix, el mismo dibujo, con los mismos contornos negros como la oscuridad.

— ¿Te duele? —era una pregunta, no una afirmación.

—Es un cosquilleo punzante pero se siente a gloria. —confirmó Bellatrix sin darse cuenta la importancia de sus palabras.

_"A gloria..."_ Rodolphus se preguntó si su marca también se sentiría a gloria.

Segundos después la duda se volvió polvo en el viento.

* * *

—Extiende tu brazo. —fue la orden precisa de Lord Voldemort. Sus palabras fueron apenas un silbido, arrastrando cada sílaba pero las mismas rebotaron contra las viejas paredes de la casa.

La serpiente sacó su lengua bífida.

Rodolphus se arremangó la túnica y su piel pareció desprender suaves destellos plateados cuando la extendió en dirección al Señor Tenebroso. Este ya tenía su varita en mano, ya dispuesta para marcarle, para unirlo a un pacto del cual no podrá escapar más, no podría romperlo.

Una decisión que marcaría un antes y un después en su existencia. Cuando la varita de Lord Voldemort se posicionó sobre su piel descubierta, Rodolphus sintió como si miles de agujas de pronto se le enterraran por debajo de la piel y comenzaran a trazar la figura.

Al mismo tiempo sentía los ojos de todos los presentes clavados en él.

Brillantes.

Expectantes.

Pensó nuevamente en sus razones por tomar aquella decisión:

Limpiar el mundo mágico de los impuros que no se merecían siquiera poseer magia.

Expulsar de una vez a los muggles entrometidos.

Los sangres puras recuperando su vieja gloria.

Solo era una decisión que él debía tomar, una insignificante decisión a todo lo que podía ganar con ella.

Rodolphus solamente debía dar un paso más, avanzar un solo casillero del tablero para estar más cerca de llegar a la meta.

Todo estaba tan claro como el agua.

Esa noche Rodolphus Lestrange eligió estirar la mano y tomar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.


End file.
